phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fireside Girls/Archive 1
Move Proposal I propose a move from "The Fireside Girls" to "Fireside Girls". The word "the" is unnecessary and incorrect. Non-title articles should not begin with "a," an," or "the." You wouldn't have an article named "The Girl Scouts of America" or "The Harlem Globetrotters" would you? Any thoughts? —Topher 23:36, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Yes, Topher I agree it is useless and 2 more things 1. In the part "Participation in Nearly Impossible Plans" there are 2 bullets saying Mom's birthday with the 1st one saying "Mom's Birthday - Helped with the festivities" and the 2nd one saying "Mom's Birthday - Helped with the festivities and sang with Candace I Love You Mom" Just pointing it out and asking which one should be removed from the list ( I am assuming the 1st since the 2nd is more complete) 2. Is there a certain way this part is ordered or is it random? If it is I would like to ask permission to order it by the episode order. That is all—ard11230 06:30, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Well, I think you should be taking out the first one since the second tells more of the achievement they did in the episode, so I agree. I,m not sure about the part being in order or random, so I will have to say we have to wait for more users to decide.-Perryfan001 Could somebody check on the credits of Tip of the Day, because I think there's a name for one of the Fireside Girls that talk during the episode of Interview With a Platypus. - Perryfan001 4:50 PM April 2,2009 Just watched tip of the day and only saw normal names such as Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, and others no unknown names. (see my user page for how I watched it.—Ardi 00:00, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Did you watch it from YouTube, because that was I wanted to tell you. In YouTube, the episode was from the sneak peek that ToonDisney gave before it change into Disney XD. We might need to see it from the time it shared the episode with Interview With a Platypus, of course if you only saw it from YouTube. -Perryfan 9:01 pm April 4,2009. No, I watched it on my own collection although I am not sure whether the one I downloaded was the sneak peek one or when it shared with Interview With a Platypus, by the way did you see Carl talk in Interview With a Platypus or Tip of the Day since I saw Tyler Mann as an actor in the end credits of Tip of the Day.—Ardi 23:19, 4 April 2009 (UTC) That was probably the think it made me think of this, thanks.- Perryfan 18:53, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Name Problem Someone has been hacking the fireside girls page and altered their names and information. Can someone please do something about this.(from Knarrow02) :It's not exactly hacking when anyone can edit a wiki, but I have sent a talk page message to the IP user. From the best I can tell, s/he is from the UK, so I am checking to see if this is a difference between the US/UK versions. Also, please sign your talk page comments with four ~'s. —Topher 19:03, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Picture For Article I want to put an image of the Fireside Girls all Together. I don't think the one in the main article does alot. —Perryfan 00:00, April 22 2009 (UTC) First Appearance The page says that the Fireside Girls' first appearance was Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror, but some of the girls appear in the unveiling of the coaster in Rollercoaster. (Although, when seen from behind they have their hats, but when seen from the front they don't, it's definately them). Would that episode count? -Invisibool I agree too. i've been noticing that for many days since I last saw the episode. Perryfan Talk 23:48, 25 May 2009 (UTC) I noticed an error in the picture you posted in this topic. Look at Ginger's hair. It looks like it's almost gone. And about the first appearance, maybe the whole group's first appearance.Ferbet 13:52, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Troop 46231 Excuse me if i bring this late, but where did Troop 46231 came. Perryfan Talk 21:23, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :It's mentioned that Isabella is from that troop number in "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World". --JeremyCreek 22:04, 28 May 2009 (UTC) ::JC is right, the news reporter said something like this "from Fireside Girls Troop 46231".—Ardi-Correspondence-Talk 01:23, 29 May 2009 (UTC) "Several more girls appear alongside the Fireside Girls in "Jerk De Soleil" and "De Plane! De Plane!" It is unknown if these are additional Fireside Girls." The second I saw the about fourteen possibly Fireside Girls, I sent an email to Swampy asking if they were additional Fireside girls and if so what their names were or if they were just extra flight attendants, just letting you guys know so he doesn't get his email spammed full of people asking him about them. felinoel ~ (Talk) 17:49, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :Wait, they were in Jerk De Soleil too? Or were those different girls? felinoel ~ (Talk) 17:50, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ::Asked Swampy, and he said they're just dancers with no individual names. —M i 02:46, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :::Not fair, I have sent Swampy two emails, and have recieved no response from either, granted the first one was about these girls and he responded to Mai about it so I figured he figured he didn't need to respond to me because I would get the answer from her, but no response yet from my second email, sigh not even a form letter. felinoel ~ (Talk) 07:57, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Patches Are the indivual patches are acceptable? Perryfan ''(TALK)'' 21:46, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :Could you reword that question? felinoel ~ (Talk) 02:45, 21 August 2009 (UTC) I try to say that some user made the individual patches for the Fireside Girls. And my question was, If the individual patches are Ok to use? Perryfan ''(TALK)'' 21:02, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Uniform Articles I'm wondering about the beret color Candace wore. Probably the brown beret was done to contrast with her orange hair, but maybe the brown color also refers to a member with provisional membership status (with only full members having the privilige of wearing the Orange Beret). 02:38, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Expatkiwi 21:37, 27 July 2010 (CDT) Isabella did say "cadet uniform" as if there was a difference. But since they have to be sewn by the member herself, two berets (one orange, one brown) might be a lot of work. Fireside Girl 01:33, September 1, 2010 (UTC)Fireside Girl The Last Names of the Fireside Girls Okay, Since Adyson's last name was revealed, I'm curious as to what the other last names of the Fireside Girls are. I'd ask the creators myself, but I don't know their E-mails.--Psychopulse 21:54, October 14, 2009 (UTC) I noticed this question; so I emailed Swampy about it. I'm lucky in that I can email and pretty much get a reply :D Anyway; they dont have any other surnames for them yet at all - they haven't made them. SomeoneD 17:24, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Changing the main logo image. I think we ought to change the main logo image for this page. The image we currently have is low quality as-is, so even if we dont replace the image sourcing a high-quality one would be a great idea. I did have an arguement about removing Isabella from it but on further thought that's a bit null and void. Anyone got "The Fast and the Phineas" in HD/iTunes anyone? (Well crud, forgot my name. SomeoneD 20:31, October 22, 2009 (UTC)) I have the Fast and the the Phineas iTunes episode. In fact, I have a better quality screenshot. Just say the word and I'll upload it. =) Psychopulse--Psychopulse 22:34, October 22, 2009 (UTC)```` On second thought, I'm uploading it right now. This should look at lot better now.--Psychopulse 22:56, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :Image switched to crisper version that had been provided by JeremyCreek back in May. — RRabbit42 17:50, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Put That Putter Away is not the only episode that shows the Fireside Girls not in their uniforms! Tons do, like De Plane! De Plane! and Jerk de Soleil! Thats why I deleted that, but the user that oringally wrote it put it back! 46321 or 46231 Guys I know its kind of pointless but isn't it more likely its 46321 considering Isabella herself said it, instead of a news reporter, which is the only other instance I can think of where the Troop's number was spoken was (It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World) Bobtherandomguy 20:52, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Ok can i just clear this up for every one so i watched isabella and the temple of sap because i knew that everyone was haveing problems over here so i wrote it down and here it is: "Have you forgotten who we are? Were fireside girl troop 246321 !!!" -''Isabella'' Please trust me on this i just watched it. - Ferbluver (How funky is your chicken, How loose is your goose!) 20:59, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Isn't it more likely Dink Winkerson made a slip up then the Leader of the troop made a slip-up Bobtherandomguy 21:16, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Nope. It's not. I watched it on captions once and there's no way a two can be at the beginning of the their troop number. I'm postive it's also 46231 and unless proven otherwise, she made a slip up. Psychopulse 21:07, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Uh huh whatever - Ferbluver (How funky is your chicken, How loose is your goose!) 21:15, January 23, 2010 (UTC) There's definitely no 2 in front. Whether it's 46321 or 46231, I don't know, and I won't worry about it until the next mention of the troop number (where it'll probably be 42631 -_-).--Rognik 18:42, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Well if there is no two well then at least i am positive that at the end it is 321 - Ferbluver (How funky is your chicken, How loose is your goose!) 18:45, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :There is no 2 at the beginning of the troop number. I've just reviewed both episodes. Dink Winkerson says it's 46231 in "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World", but Isabella says 46321 in "Isabella and the Temple of Sap". I'm with Bobtherandomguy. It's much more likely that the broadcaster made a slip-up than the troop leader. Therefore, I suggest that we go with what Isabella says rather than the likely incorrect broadcaster. —Topher (talk) 05:37, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I just E-mailed Swampy today. He told me that it's 46231. Psychopulse 18:23, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Do we need to include when they first spoke? Now that the Fireside Girls are getting more speaking lines and bigger roles, is including when they first spoke really relevant any more? If we could remove them, we could neaten that portion of the background information. -SomeoneD 03:22, February 15, 2010 :Yes, yes we do. Whether that be on this page or the girls' individual pages, the first time they spoke onscreen is an important background note to be including. —Topher (talk) 07:13, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::In that case, I'll move them to the individual character pages. It'll make more sense organisationally as well SomeoneD 19:12, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Hahaha disregard me Bob beat me to it when did this suddenly have the wrong POV?!?!?! the title's the question!!! [[User:Bowser101|'~Bowserstar']] Talk to the new leader of ThunderClan!!! :Read the very definition of our POV policy and you'll understand that the old state of the page was this exactly. An article is in the wrong POV when it overtly states the episode title in a manor such as In the episode "Fireside Girl Jamboree," Candace becomes a Fireside Girl. :Our POV policy, however, dictates that we must remain in-universe with our articles' body content, so the correct format it In order to receive tickets for a concert, Candace went through earned several patches and was inaugurated as a Fireside Girl. ("Fireside Girl Jamboree") :Does it make sense now as to why the old version of the page needed adjustment with POV? Also, at the time you put this message up, that template had been on this page for months. The Flash {talk} 16:32, April 11, 2010 (UTC) The wizard of odd Could some one add a picture of the Patchkins? Also, anyone have a pic of Cral as Isabelal? FerbFan102 15:50, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Doesn't it need it's own article? [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!']]) 13:30, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Well, there was variety of clothes that Carl wore. And by the way, maybe those new fireside girls you were all talking about were just extras, like that woman that blabbers that the sky can't help that wimpy farmer-like guy and the owner of the miniature golf coarse that was half Scottish and Half Irish. Fireside Girls Manual So far I have found three appearances of it. The Fast and the Phineas, some kind of race car section. It's About Time, the time travel section. And Fireside Girls Jamboree, the section about joining. Has anyone else found any more, or can I put this in the article? Fireside Girl 23:16, August 31, 2010 (UTC)Fireside Girl It also appeared in the episode Out to Launch when Phineas needs Isabella's help because of Doofenshmirtz's giant robot.Ferbet 14:00, May 1, 2011 (UTC) The name of the Fireside Girls Just curious and it pops out in my mind. The name of the Fireside Girls: *Gretchen - "The Fast and the Phineas" *Holly - end credited in "Lights, Candace, Action!" *Adyson Sweetwater - "Isabella and the Temple of Sap" and "Fireside Girl Jamboree" *Katie - "Isabella and the Temple of Sap" *Milly - ? *Ginger - ? Where did you guys know and got the official names of Ginger and Milly disregarding the one that they were credited in the Transport-inators of Doooom!. Patrickau 26 05:13, January 26, 2011 (UTC) : One of the creators said their names back in spring 2009. Isabella and Lego Liker 05:41, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :The other two were metionedlater on , but didn't appear in "Ask a Foolish Question". Corn dog, corn dog, yummy yummy yummy! 04:12, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Isn't there another Fireside Girl? Look at this picture: Who is the Fireside Girl behind Candace?Ferbet 04:45, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Other Fireside Girls We know Melissa is part of the Lil Sparks, but should the other unnamed members even be in the same troop as Isabella's? I say this because while the names for Isabella's troop were given out long before Ask A Stupid Question aired, I feel that any other Fireside Girls that show up will be from different troops, especially since the others have no alternate counterparts in the movie. Psychopulse 18:23, August 13, 2011 (UTC) There own wiki I don't know is this is the place to put this, but I wanted to say these girls have there own wiki. Chrissytutu 22:51, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Chrissytutu is not responceible for her spelling mistakes. Ain't this kind of early? I mean, we don't know if they still are getting a spin-off... Psychopulse 22:55, March 5, 2012 (UTC) : Don't look at me, I'm just the admin. And (For now...HAHAHAHAHA!) it's more about the girls themselfs then the spin-off. Chrissytutu 23:01, March 5, 2012 (UTC) : The wiki was created at 00:07, January 20, 2010, well before repoerts of the spinoff were even on the table. Hey, the salamanders quit singing. Hehe! 23:08, March 5, 2012 (UTC) :: o.o Wow, that is pretty early. felinoel ~ (Talk) 13:26, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Fireside Girls playing bigger roles in eps The fireside girls have gone from a background group whose only role was to help Isabella and also to help Phineas and Ferb to where a couple of them getting bigger roles in eps. The best case is Ginger where they have giving her more of a backgrounf and role. Like in Bee Story where she was the one singing the song for the ep and where they have put more into her Relationship with her sister and playing more on her crush on.Baljeet. The other two fireside girls who getting somewhat of a bigger roles areGretchen and Adyson . Ctgrumpybear (talk) 17:13, August 10, 2013 (UTC) I've noticed the exact same thing ever since Isabella and The Temple of Sap aired. 09MurphyM (talk) 17:34, August 10, 2013 (UTC) It would funny see how they could build up Gretchen and Adyson Ctgrumpybear (talk) 20:01, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Appears to me origin of name is simpler I don't think the name has anything to do with the Girl Scouts. Simply put, Camp Fire USA used to be called Camp Fire Girls. When i was young, they had a lot of commercials on TV. (The other aspects, like the name and the use of "strong" do appear to be related to the Girl Scouts.) Anyone know differently? P.S. TriStone Area seems to have the "origin" of the patches, as one of the girls has patches (spots) on her clothes, ala the Flinstones.Mzk1 (talk) 18:15, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Candace I just wanted to point out that Candace is technically a part of Troop #46231, since that is the troop she joined in "Fireside Girl Jamboree", but she is not listed as such in the article. I tried to correct this but somebody has apparently reverted my edits. I would like this issue to be discussed. Thank you.--StefCW (talk) 03:56, December 21, 2013 (UTC) To whoever keeps reverting my edits without explaining why: Stop it. That is very impolite. --StefCW (talk) 23:28, December 21, 2013 (UTC) I have explained my reasoning for my edits. Candace IS a member of Troop #46231. Whoever is reverting my edits is doing so without proving that my edits are incorrect (since that would be very difficult to do). If you have any proof that I am wrong, please, post your proof here before carrying out the reverts.--StefCW (talk) 23:35, December 21, 2013 (UTC) I have made contact with the individual responsible. Hopefully we can come to an agreement before this turns into an edit war. --StefCW (talk) 00:54, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Fireside Spinoff There has been talk in about doing a fireside girls spin off to phineas and ferb and with some of the ep as of late I can seen that happing. With all of those fireside girls ep they have been making they could be looking to do a spin off with them. If they did that the show would be more about the girls having adventure than with phineas and ferb making something crazy. One pro I have with this idea that we would see less spaz candance but one con the show could be too girlishCtgrumpybear (talk) 17:15, April 16, 2014 (UTC) : It has not been confirmed yet. So unless there's more information, it would not be added.User:PnFforever(visiting various multiple dimensions) 17:27, April 16, 2014 (UTC)